


You Mocha Me Crazy

by manhwauser



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Maeiso Week 2017, i cant believe i wrote this, i died at the coffee puns, isogai is v adorable fite me, maehara is a big flirt which we all know, theres karmagisa bc i am such thrash, written for day 1 but im late HAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/manhwauser
Summary: Maehara always believed he had impeccable skills in winning hearts. That is, until a brunet cutie walks in the coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt in tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> **New customer. Frequent, notoriously flirty barista sees staggeringly adorable customer working away at their table. Naturally, barista flirts at customer when they order their coffee. Customer remains (seemingly) unperturbed and brushes away their advances with some witty banter.Barista ups the efforts with their cheesy one liners and pick up lines, and begins making hearts in their coffee, writing charming messages on their cup when they order to go, and customer begins to look forward to going to the café.**

“You got dumped again?"

 

Maehara lets out a groan. Why does Okajima keep on insisting that he's the one who gets dumped? Seriously, it was just this _once_.

 

"Shut up."

 

"Oho? Maehara got dumped again?"

 

Karma suddenly appears from the back with his usual impish smirk plastered across his face. He glances at Maehara and the latter swears he could sense the ominous aura emitting from the redhead. Why must he have a sadist for a manager?

 

"What was the girl's name, Kanzaki, was it?" Karma asks with a teasing grin.

 

Okajima abruptly stops from wiping the windows and hollers, "Kanzaki Yukiko? That goddess from the medical department?"

 

Maehara turns to glare at his obnoxious coworker. Thankfully, the shop was empty at the moment. The least he wants was an audience as his sadist manager and a blockhead of a coworker gangs up on him.

 

"No wonder you got dumped, she doesn't seem to be into the likes of you."

 

Maehara rolls his eyes, the other barista wasn't one to talk. Girls straight up avoid interacting with him because of his perverted tendencies. Okajima is a good man, he provides _good material_ but he has to admit his friend is hopeless when it comes to picking up girls if he continues to blatantly show his thirst.

 

"You don’t even have the right to talk, Okajima-kun." Karma points out.

 

The said male sputters something incoherent before returning on wiping the windows. Karma’s villain-like laughter echoes throughout the whole café before he pats Okajima on the back. Maehara feels a little sympathy for the sulking barista but cackles along with Karma in which catches the redhead’s attention.

 

"Maehara, I will have a word with you after your shift."

 

Maehara’s laughter abruptly stops and he gulps, he's nearing his impending doom.

 

"You lost our wager, my dear employee."

 

The memory of Karma betting he doesn’t stand a chance with Kanzaki flashes in his mind. He remembers disagreeing with his manager and the amused smile on Karma’s lips as he states he’ll win her heart in less than a week. He frowns as he recalls the redhead laughed at him mockingly even offering Maehara to give _Kanzaki-san_ free treats.

 

“I hope you know the consequences.” Karma smiles, the one Maehara knows he’s plotting something evil inside his head.

 

The redhead returns from where he had emerged from earlier, _probably hell_ , Maehara contemplates and breathes out a sigh of relief once his manager was out of sight.

 

He wonders why he puts up with this job.

 

(“I’m going to take all of those free cakes you gave Kanzaki-san from your salary this month.” Karma says with his usual mocking grin.

 

Maehara shrugs, the redheaded manager raises an eyebrow at his response. It seems that his precious worker has predicted this outcome.

 

“It’ll be twice the price.”

 

Maehara’s jaw drops. Now, this is the reaction he’s expecting for.

 

“That’s not fair!” His arms flailing upwards an exaggeration to say that Karma’s decision is completely outrageous.

 

The redhead smirks and drawls out a jeer, “Really?”

 

“Let me remind you that you lost to our bet, Maehara Hiroto.”

 

The barista sighs in defeat. Karma beams at him, satisfied at the misery he has caused to his employee.

 

“That’s all, you are dismissed!”)

 

 

 

 

 

It’s not the jingling bell above the front door that catches Maehara’s attention but the person entering the establishment. He watches the customer he hasn’t seen before—a male, a very cute one to be specific—as he glances around the shop, as if he was trying to familiarize himself to the shop.

 

He stops in front of the counter but with a distance that he’s able to clearly see the menu written in beautiful calligraphy on a chalkboard above the barista’s head. Maehara takes this chance to _discretely_ check out the customer. It appears that the blond was taller than him even considering the little _antennae_ on his head. He’s wearing a pale cream sweater that’s quite big for his size, it makes him look small.

 

Maehara nearly gulps as he realizes the tight denim jeans that perfectly hugged the every curve and muscle of customer’s legs. He quickly looks away and hears a voice yelling at the back of his head _“don’t be so thirsty!”_ Sighing, he composes himself when he notices that the customer—a potential cause of his soon-to-be problems—approaches the counter.

 

“Welcome to _Café Wasabi!_ What will be your order?” He gives him his best smile.

 

The customer replies, “A white mocha and a cheesecake.” a small awkward smile playing on his lips.

 

_Cute._

 

“And that would be for?” Maehara leans on the counter, maintaining eye-contact with the other male.

 

_“Isogai.”_

He grins at Isogai before writing his name on the cup. Isogai leaves the counter to roam around the café, Maehara turns around failing to resist the smile playing on his lips.

 

“Okajima, I got one cheesecake for a cutie pie.”

 

Okajima observes him with a scrutinizing gaze, “Who’s this cutie pie you speak of?”

 

The blond barista doesn’t reply. Okajima makes sure to follow wherever his gaze falls into later and goes to get the cutie pie’s cheesecake order from the pantry.

 

Proceeding to brew and make Isogai’s order, Maehara sneaks a few glances at this customer that he finds very much cute. He finds him at their _freedom wall_ , Nakamura was the one who came up with the idea of letting the customers write anything on post-it notes and stick them at the bulletin board on one side of the café. He wonders if Isogai, the customer, wants to write and post something on the wall…

 

“Dude, you’re obviously ogling at him try to be a little more _subtle_.”

 

Okajima’s voice brings him back to reality. His head immediately snaps to his bald coworker’s direction to retort that, _no, he is not sending heart eyes to the new customer_. The unamused look Okajima gives him effectively shuts his mouth.

 

“I’m not believing any excuse you’re about to say.”

 

And Maehara says none.

 

Once done with Isogai’s order, he makes a move to bring it to him but as his eyes land on the brunet the words completely die on his throat. Isogai was currently reading the notes posted on their freedom wall, giggling amongst himself as he comes across a few post-its of jokes which are probably used over.

 

That’s when it finally hits him.

 

_He’s absolutely smitten over this boy._

A brilliant idea comes into his mind and the next second he’s already scribbling on Isogai’s cup. He reads what he had written after and smiles at himself, totally pleased with it then brings Isogai’s order to his table.

 

(Okajima calls behind Maehara, “Wait until Karma finds out about this!”

 

It’s not that he doesn’t believe that Maehara’s got this.

 

It’s just Maehara _does not_.)

 

“White mocha and a cheesecake for Isogai!” The blond says with enthusiasm.

 

Isogai glances up at him with a polite smile, softly thanking Maehara for bringing his order. The blond’s heart swells because that’s just _too cute_.

 

“It’s in the house.” He proudly states with a wink then takes his leave.

 

He’s the notoriously flirty barista of the café and he strongly believes in his ways of winning someone’s heart.

 

_No regrets._

 

(The brunet blinks, the polite smile slowly faltering as he watches the barista’s retreating form. Quite confused, he picks up his drink and sees something scribbled in a barely readable penmanship on his cup.

 

_“You’re brew-tiful.”_

He snorts. _That’s so cheesy,_ but nonetheless he finds it very adoring.)

 

 

 

 

 

(Isogai starts frequenting the coffee shop.

 

And it’s not because of the handsome—yet flirty—barista that never fails to crack a coffee pun or a coffee related pick-up line whenever he orders. It’s because their coffee is _really_ good and that their cheesecake is the best he’s ever had around the area. He makes a mental note to visit the shop during Nagisa’s shift because if it weren’t for him he wouldn’t discover this café.

 

“White mocha for Isogai-kun!”

 

He grabs his drink from the blond barista’s grasp, “Thank you.”

 

The barista gives him his usual cheerful grin and Isogai finds himself smiling back with the same amount of enthusiasm.

 

“Just before you leave, I want you to know that words can’t _espresso_ how much you _bean_ to me.”

 

Isogai laughs. That was _so lame_ but totally adorable.)

 

 

 

 

 

There wasn’t much people in the café when Isogai comes in.

 

Maehara was wiping tables by that time and immediately notices the brunet’s presence inside the establishment. He greets Isogai and the latter shoots him a warm smile before walking up to the counter. In a hurry, he finishes wiping the last table and moves to the counter where Nagisa—a coworker of his that too pretty for his own good—was currently taking Isogai’s order.

 

He manages to hear parts of their conversation.

 

“—also, I brought my notes from Physics. Your shift will end soon, right?” He hears Isogai ask.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be off in a half hour. Can you wait?”

 

Maehara’s brows furrow. _Do they know each other?_

“Of course, I can.” Isogai smiles warm and lovely.

 

Isogai’s eyes crinkle at the end and Maehara hears the oxygen from his lungs hitch at the very moment he witnesses the fond expression Isogai has. It was so breathtaking he wishes the brunet smiles at him the same way he has at Nagisa. He approaches his small coworker once Isogai’s left to look for a place to settle in.

 

“Hey, I’ll take care of his order.” He says to Nagisa and the latter gives him a confused look.

 

“Uh,” The blue-haired barista awkwardly murmurs, “Sure. He ordered an iced white mocha with a blueberry cheesecake.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome…?” Nagisa tilts his head to the side a bit lost to why the other was thanking him but he still has a smile playing on his lips.

 

Maehara starts working on Isogai’s drink and asks Nagisa, “So, you two are friends?”

 

“Yeah, I study the same major as his. We’re basically best friends.” Nagisa glances at Isogai’s direction, “He’s a great friend.”

 

The other male stops for a moment, “I thought Karma is your _best friend?”_

Nagisa’s cheeks turn pink at the mention of their manager’s name, his expression somewhat brightens up even more. Maehara notices this and resists the urge to tease Nagisa about it, he needs to know something about Isogai and he’s lucky to find out that he and Nagisa are close friends.

 

“Karma-kun is different…”

 

“So in other words, boyfriend?”

 

Nagisa flushes in a deeper shade of red but there’s a fond smile on his lips and Maehara can’t bring himself to say anything else.

 

The shorter male fakes a cough to lessen the flushing of his face, “Anyways, I know you’re interested in Isogai-kun.”

 

Now, it was Maehara’s turn to blush.

 

“I’ll confirm to you that he’s single.”

 

A sheepish smile graces his features, sooner he finds himself grinning way too big, relief and excitement filling his whole system. He finishes Isogai’s drink and Nagisa places the blueberry cheesecake on the tray the sliding it to Maehara. The smaller barista pats him on the shoulder as an encouragement.

 

“Bring that to him. You might not know but he actually enjoys your cheesy pick-up lines.”

 

Maehara thinks that wasn’t necessary because he’s having troubles keeping his suave expression.

 

 _Damn, Nagisa._ He glances at the blue-haired boy and the latter mouths him a gambatte then putting a thumbs up. _He’s enjoying this._

 

“An iced white mocha and blueberry cheesecake for Isogai-kun.”

 

Isogai glances up at him muttering a soft _thanks_ with that lovely smile of his.

 

“I hope you don’t mind if I sit with you a bit.”

 

The blond glances at Isogai controlling his expression not to look so eager but his hazelnut eyes glimmer with hope. The other boy laughs—a soft giggle—and it makes Mahara’s heart swell, his cheeks starting to heat up.

 

“I won’t but aren’t you supposed to work?”

 

Maehara easily slides into a seat across Isogai. “No, I’m currently on my break.”

 

The brunet hums a reply and sips his drink, the barista tries not to stare at his lips and decides that the view outside the café is much more interesting. He turns to look at Nagisa when he hears him coughing from the counter, the blue-haired barista smiles at him innocently before disappearing to the back.

 

Maehara returns his gaze to Isogai and finds him going through his notes. He clears his throat, loud but sounding as if he was trying not to choke. Isogai glances at him curiously, his brows slightly furrowed in concern.

 

“You really like mocha?”

 

The brunet’s expression brightens up and Maehara swears that’s _so damn cute._ He’d pay anything to see that happen again.

 

“I love mocha.” Isogai answers simply and beams at the barista.

 

“I see. Though, I want to recommend you to sometimes try our Boba Series.”

 

The smile on Isogai’s face falters a bit, “I’m not really fond of teas.”

 

“Yeah, but give it a try sometimes.”

 

The brunet raises an eyebrow, “And why should I?”

 

Maehara smirks and leans into the table. He props both of his elbows on the table and rests his chin on both heels of his palms. Isogai doesn’t make any move of backing away and continues to maintain his expecting gaze on Maehara.

 

“Because you’re _tea_ -rrific.” Maehara winks then Isogai bursts into a fit of giggles.

 

And that’s all it takes for them to _click_ and talk until Nagisa personally comes to pull Maehara back to work.

 

 

(“So, how was the little chat with Maehara-kun?” Nagisa asks once he’s off from his shift.

 

He sits across Isogai, the seat Maehara previous occupied and he notices the slight tinting of his friend’s cheeks. He quietly observes the brunet as he tries to fight the silly grin threatening to form on his lips.

 

His expression finally breaks into a sheepish grin, “I enjoyed his company. _Too much._ ”

 

Nagisa nods, a knowing smile on his lips.

 

“As a token of your gratitude, you’re buying me milkshakes.”)

 

 

 

 

 

He bumps into Isogai at the university.

 

“Maehara-kun, nice to see you here.” Isogai greets him, a lovely smile across his features.

 

“Lovely coincidence, isn’t it?”

 

The shorter male only laughs at his flirty remark.

 

“Say, wanna grab something to drink?” the blond suggests, “It’s my treat.”

 

Isogai looks around the area as if contemplating an answer. Maehara watches him with a slight hopeful look; he wants to get to know Isogai better and spend more time with him. He knows he should ask for his number but there’s something that’s stopping him and he’s not sure what word fits it best.

 

“If you’re busy it’s alright…” He says after minutes has passed, his confidence earlier slowly withering.

 

He never felt afraid of getting rejected before but the thought of Isogai turning him down—in a very polite and nice way—makes him want to take back asking him to hang out.

 

“I’ll take you up to that offer,” Isogai then grins at him, “But you have to treat me one of those in your _Boba Series_.”

 

Maehara’s worried expression breaks into a bright grin, “Alright! I’m sure you won’t regret giving them a try!”

 

With excitement flooding through his whole system, he grabs Isogai’s wrist and pulls him to the coffee shop he works in near the university.

 

 

(Isogai glances at the hand gently grasping his wrist.

 

“You have to try our _wintermelon_ _boba,_ it’s a personal favorite.”

 

He turns his attention to Maehara who was animatedly chattering about his favorite drink and how it really tastes good, _you’re gonna love it._

He smiles, a fond one and the blond misses it.)

 

 

 

 

 

“So you’re telling me you haven’t ask his number yet?”

 

Maehara nods dumbly, Okajima falls of his chair laughing the next second and the blond barista feels blood rushing up to his face.

 

“The notorious flirty barista of Wasabi Café can’t ask one cute customer’s number?” Karma says, an amused grin on his lips.

“And yet he cracks cheesy coffee pick-up lines whenever he has the chance to.” Nagisa adds, clearly enjoying the torment they cause Maehara.

 

Maehara sighs, giving all of his coworkers and manager a tired look. Okajima and Karma just laughs at him, Nagisa was the one with the heart to send him an apologetic smile. He kicks Okajima to shut him up, his bald coworker yelps and sits right up on the floor where he was previously guffawing.

 

“I never thought a day would come where Maehara would actually feel _shy_ in making a move.”

 

“Isogai-kun probably thinks you’re just a natural flirt,” Nagisa pauses to look at him, “Who doesn’t take relationships seriously.”

 

“Which is true!” Okajima adds in.

 

Maehara groans, “You guys are not helping.”

 

“That’s okay, he also thinks you’re cute so you’ll do fine.” Nagisa pats him on the back.

 

“Have a cup of positivi _tea_.” Karma places a cup of tea on the counter, “It’s a new drink to add in the menu.”

 

This is not helping him get Isogai’s number. Or ask him out on a date.

 

 

 

 

 

Weeks have passed and he still doesn’t have Isogai’s number.

 

 _That’s alright,_ he tries to assure himself, _we’ve gotten to know each other better the past few days._ He dashingly smiles at the female customer and winks when he notices the reddening of her cheeks at the slightest touch of their fingers. She bids him an awkward goodbye and hurriedly drops a few bills on the tips bowl.

 

The smile on his lips grows as his eyes set on his next customer.

 

“Welcome back to our humble café, _Isogai_.”

 

“Yeah…” Isogai trails off with a little awkward laugh.

 

“The usual?” He asks writing Isogai’s name on the cup already.

 

“Actually, I want a latte macchiato to go for today.”

 

“Oh, that’s new. Rough night?” Isogai nods and Maehara gives him an understanding smile, “I’ll be back with your drink in a few.”

 

The barista makes the drink with practiced ease then calls Isogai after.

 

“Here’s your latte macchiato. In addition I’d like to say—”

 

“Ah!” Isogai cuts him off.

 

“Before that,” He pauses and looks around the counter, “Can I have a few more napkins and a ballpen?”

 

Maehara obliges without a word although confused with Isogai’s request. Isogai writes something on the napkin the blond barista has given him. Seconds pass and the next thing Maehara knew Isogai has written his number on the napkin with a little note that says, “ _don’t know why_ _it’s taking you so long to ask, so here ;)_ ”

 

“I like you a _latte_ , too.”

 

Maehara realizes he’s hopeless.

 

And pretty much head-over _fucking_ heels over a boy called, Isogai Yuuma.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**extra (shot of espresso):**

Nagisa was starting to finish up closing the shop when he feels arms circling around his waist, preventing him from doing any further work. He sighs turning around and his eyes finding mercury ones with a glint of mischief.

 

“What do you want, Karma?”

 

Karma opens his mouth and Nagisa interrupts him, “Besides me.”

 

The red-haired manager purses his lips and then his expression lightens up a second later.

 

“Hey, Nagisa.” He whispers on the shorter male’s ear.

 

Nagisa feels Karma’s warm breath and feels blood rush up to his face, his heart thrumming inside his chest.

 

“If you were ground coffee, you’d be espresso. Cause you’re so _damn_ fine.”

 

And that _ruins_ it.

 

He pushes Karma away but keeps his hands on his chest and gives him an accusing look.

 

“You do know that those don’t work on me right?”

His manager laughs and Nagisa soon joins him. Karma pulls the other boy closer to his chest and kisses the top of his head. Nagisa snuggles closer and wraps his arms around Karma’s torso then laughs again before pressing his face at the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“I only tried to _espresso_ myself, Nagisa.”

 

“Stop.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

 _“Make me.”_ Karma smirks.

 

Nagisa rolls his eyes and presses his lips on Karma’s. This causes the red-haired manager to smile before kissing Nagisa back more firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Supposedly written for the first day of **Maeiso Week 2017.**  
>  Please participate as well and spread more maeiso in this world!  
> I love karmagisa so much I couldn't pass up writing about them forgive me D:
> 
> Also!!  
> Jay Park and Shinee's songs give me coffee shop vibes, especially Jay Park's Me Like Yuh and Shinee's Replay.  
> I recommend the songs guys, it's Good Quality™


End file.
